TEITO LOVE LETTER TO
by Summer Chii
Summary: Ketika Teito jatuh cinta, hal itu akan mengguncangkan dunia. Tapi yang lebih dari itu, dia naksir sama siapa? (i'm not good at summary, just read inside) plis RnR, minna *tebar bunga*


**TEITO LOVE LETTER'S TO...**

**A fanfic by. Summer Chii**

**Disclaimer: 07 GHOST (c) Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino, korban lain bukan milik kita. Kita cuma punya story. **

**Warning: AU,AR, OOC, typo(s), mungkin gaje dan jelek **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone~ (puter lagu hello hello)**

**Sebelumnya, Chii mau bilang makasih dulu ke JD yang uda membuatkan Chii surat cinta super menggemparkan yang terpakai di ff ini. Jadi, surat cinta itu bukan punya Chii tapi punya JD.**

**Nah, lanjut aja deh. Selamat menikmati curahan kegilaan Chii **

**_dozo!_**

Ketika Teito jatuh cinta...

Hal itu akan menggemparkan dunia...

Dan, apa yang terjadi?

Mari kita saksikan...

THE TEITO'S LOVE LETTER TO..

(pembukaan terlalu dramatis)

'_D34r my L0v3lY l0v3_

_K3t1k4 4q03h m3l1h4t w4j4hm03h, h4t1ku s4n94t b3rd3t4k d3n94n k3nc4n95z, m3n4nd4k4nh, b4hw4 4q0eh t3rp350n4 m3l1h4t k39al4kan5z, k3c4nt1k4n m03h Ko3l1t pUt13hmOo.., 4qo3h 54n94thl4h5z t3rp3h5h0n4hh, 4q03h 4k4n m3ny4t4k4nny4! Tun99ul4h 4q03h chuyunk55hzz ! chuyunk55zz q4m03h c3lalu3hc3l4m4ny44! Spl4ngk c#k0l4hh, tun99ul4h 4q03h d1b3l4k4n9 93dun9 0l4hr494 c3k0l4hh.'_

_TRANSLATE : dear my lovely love, ketika aku melihat wajahmu, hatiku sangat berdetak dengan kencang, menandakan bahwa aku terpesona melihat kegalakan, kecantikanmu, kulit putihmu... aku sangatlah terpesona , aku akan menyatakannya! Tunggulah aku sayang! Sayang kamu selalu selamanya! Sepulang sekolah, tunggulah aku dibelakang gedung olahraga sekolah _

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"_NANDE?!_"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"HWAPAAAHH?!"

#plakk

Mari author jelaskan... teriakan-teriakan kaget nan chucok-chucok itu adalah teriakan kaget dari teman-teman seorang Teito Kleinn, tak lain adalah para chara 07-ghost. Uda tau dong kira-kira siapa?

Penemuan surat cinta sekaligus surat wasiat keramat mujarab tanpa alamat itu di loker Teito (bukan penemuan sih sebenernya pencurian) telah menggemparkan selurruuuhh dunia persilatan, perolahragaan, persija, perempatan dan bahkan sampai masuk Insert Investigasi dengan judul ' XXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX?' #abaikan

Dan yang lebih menggemparkan dunia, surat cinta itu ternyata mampu mengempeskan otot-otot besar bak balloon udaranya Ade Rai! Dia sudah mendapatkan minus seribu berkah karena menonton berita Insert yang menunjukkan Teito bisa nulis surat cinta.

"setau guehh, ini tuch bener-bener langkah dech. Tau sendiri kanz kalo diach paling datarz mukanya kayakz abis ditempah teflon Happy Call?" ucap Konatsu alay sambil bercipratan iler kemanah-manah. Sekalian bantuh Happihh Salmahh promosihh tephlonh nyahh *kok author jadi sedeng gini ya?*

Hyuuga yang berada disebelanya langsung buka payung ketika Konatsu mengucapkan kata-kata exotic nan alaynya. Dia gak mau harus mandi lagi gara-gara kena virus rabies dari si cowok alay yang selalu bawa kipas angin boloe- boloe (baca: bulu-bulu) kemana-mana. Mending kalo kipas anginnya pake bulu ayam, ini pake bulu ketek boo, BULU KETEK! *caps lock jebol*

"betul tuh. Ini langka banget. Tumben-tumbenan dia bisa bikin surat gituan. Biasanya kan dia kirim surat isinya : 'eh, bencog pancong pocong, balikin duit gue 200.000! mau utang berapa lama loeh?' kalo gak : 'eh, lu! Balikin daster gue napa?! Dasar gak modal!' kaloo ga: 'eh, koret! Kasi tau gua jawaban nomer 312.567! kalo gak gua bilangin ke Ayanami kalo elu yang suka kentutin bajunya ampe ijo gitu!' atau—"

"SEBUT AJA SEMUA, SEBUT!"

Teriak Frau kesal sambil mencipratkka toa-nya ke muka Mikage yang hapal semua suratnya Teito, lantaran semua surat itu buat dia. Maklum, faktor jadi raskin( rakyat miskin) gini deh.

"daripada semua pernyataan-pertanyaan—"

"PERNYATAAN-PERNYATAAN PE.A!" teriak semuanya pada Frau.

"oh, iya, pernyataan-pernyataan lu yang gak berkualitas dan ga beres—"

"mulut lu tuh yang gak berkualitas dan gak beres," samber Hyuuga.

"okeh, okeh. Pokoknya, daripada pernyataan-pernyataan lu—"

"emang kita menyatakan apa?" ucap Labrador sambil tersenyum ala malaikat, membuat Frau geram,dan langsung menyemburkan api ke Labrador *lu kata naga* yang rambutnya langsung berubah jadi _marshmallow_.

"GUA PENGEN NGOMONG TT_TT"

Hayoloh, Frau meratap *soundtrack- bila hujan turun lagi~ dibawah payung hitam kuberlindunngg~

"oke, ngomong lah," ucap castor tenang sambil membantu mengembalikan rambut Labrador ke keadaan semula.

"ada yang lebih penting dari semua pernyataan ga jelas kalian. Yaitu pertanyaan gue—"

"emangnya apa bedanya pernyataan kita sama pertanyaan elu?" tanya Ouka polos, duh, dia OOC lagi. Maaf ya, Ouka.

Frau langsung garuk tembok ampe tembus. Kece badai dah pokoknya. Sadar kalo dia salah, Ouka langsung minta maep. Dan Frau lanjutin ngomongannya.

"pertanyaan gue: buat siapa tuh surat cinta?"

HENING

"jadi?" tanya Frau berusaha memecah keheningan. Pas Frau ngomong, mereka baru mikir tentang : si Teito nulis surat ke siapa. Oke, author tau ini agak pea, tapi gak semua IQ orang bisa tinggi, ada kalanya IQ itu jongkok. Kan kasian kalo IQ nya harus tinggi, berarti harus berdiri mulu, dia cape.

Terus orang-orang itu pada langsung ngumpul dipojokan sambil membuat lingkarang buat diskusi. Masalahnya, buat mereka ini tuh _hot news_ tau! HOT NEWS!

*sibak rambut*

"gua rasa itu surat cinta mungkin aja buat Ayanami. Kan si Teito agak tsundere-tsundere gimanaa gitu, bisa aja kan?" ucap Mikage antusias sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"gak mungkin! Aya-tan itu uda punya gue dan Teito janji dia gak bakalan ngerebut Aya-tan dari gue!" teriak Hyuuga gak setuju dengan perkataan Mikage. Langsung aja, kipas boloe-boloe-nya Konatsu melayang kearahnya.

"MAYOR! TEGANYA DIRIMUH MEMADU DIRIKU! KAU KHIANATI HATI INII... KAU CURANGI AKUUU~" teriak Konatsu kesal sambil meneteskan air kencingnya. Oooh, rupanya dari tadi dia kebelet pipis!

Dan Mayor Hyuuga langsung diseret Konatsu ke kolam renang. Kalau pada nanya buat apa, tanyalah pada mereka, jangan ke author.

Setelah itu, konfrensi meja transparan kembali digelar.

"gila nih, sebenernya Teito itu suka sama siapa sih?!" ucap Hakuren ketus. Dia sudah cukup kesal dengan misteri surat cinta Teito.

"Teito-kun... kenapa kau mengkhianatiku? Hiks.."

Ouka meratap sambil menggebuk-gebukk dadanya dengan stik drum, sambil _facedesk_ ke meja transparan yang sama aja boong.

"LO MERASA DIKHIANATIN?! HARUSNYA GUA YANG MERASA GITU MEN! SECARA, GUA TUH SEME-NYA DIA!" teriak Frau bangga dan pede, membuat semua yang ada disana hanya bisa jawdrop.

"KOK JADI ELU YANG MERASA DIKHIANATIN?! SELAMA INI TUH YANG DIA ANGGEP TEMEN CUMA GUE!" teriak Hakuren tak mau kalah.

Wah, ternyata Teito laku, mungkin dia disawer tiga ceban kali ya *DOR*ditembak,mati*

"KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANKU?! HARGADIRIKU SEBAGAI WANITA AKAN JATUH TENGGELAM DALAM LAUTAN LUKA DALAM... SUNGGUH KEJAM! KALIAN TAK MENGHARGAI WANITA!" teriak Ouka kesal sambil menusuk-nusuk kepala Frau pake galah. Secara, dia lebih pendek.

Tapi gara-gara _too much power,_ itu galah malah jadi kek tongkatnya lempar lembing. Ckck.

Mending menghilang diantariksa, balik lagi dia, nancep dikepala Frau (author: Frau sabar yaw, biasanya yang disiksa akan dapet happy end) *dicincang sama Frau FC*.

"EHH?! KURANG AJAR LO! LAGI JUGA LU TUH **BOCAH** BUKAN **WANITA **! NGACA LO!" teriak Frau sinis, membuat lembing yg dikepalanya lari ke hati Ouka-chan. *ouch*

"BAIKLAH! AKU MEMANG BUKAN WANITA DEWASA SEPERTIMU!"

Lembingnya balik lagi ke Frau. Elah, nih lembing plin-plan banget sih. Kata guru Biology *eakz* gak boleh berganti-ganti pasangan untuk mencegah terjadinya Penyakit Menular Seme (sok ceramah).

"OI! OI! STOP DULU DEH! Mendingan kita cari aja kebenaran dibalik kejahatan ini..." ucap Mikage ala Mamah Dedeh, tapi dia malah dilempar lembing sama Frau dkk. Bukan tombaknya ke dia, tapi Mikage yang jadi tombak *bar yaw*.

"daripada lo ribut, mendingan lo ikut taruhan gue, siapa yang merupakan gebetan Teito bakalan gua traktir bakso Jawir. Mau gak?" tanya Castor tenang sambil kutekan (whott?!) ketiga pesaing itu langsung nengok ke Castor dan ngebayangin semangkok-dua mangkok bakso Jawir panas,pake tahu, pake bihun, pake hatimuuuuu~ #plak

"gua terima!" ucap Frau lantang dan pede. Dia yakin banget kalo Teito yang kirim surat kedia.

"saya juga!" sambung Hakuren tenang. Dia kemudian ngeluarin kaca segede pintu sama sisir blow, terus ngeblow rambutnya sampe mekar kek bunga mawar ;)

"gak mungkin aku gak terima," ucap Ouka kemudian sambil ngangkat-ngangkat rok. Buat si Frau berpikiran bokep.

'CROTT'

Ett, jangan pikiran bokep dulu! itu bukan suara ****** yang muncrat, tapi itu suara mencretnya Hyuuga. Gatau dah dia dikasi apaan sama Konatsu, silahkan wawancarai mereka di kamar pribadi sebelum mereka disuruh nyabutin ubannya Ayanami.

"syaratnya gini, kan dia bilang dia bakalan nemuin si love doveynya ntar pulang sekolah, sebelom pulang sekolah, kalo kalian berhasil nemuin, kalian menang tapi kalo gagal gua diskualifikasi. Dan kita bakalan nyetalking-in si Teito unyu yang kalian perebutin itu. okech?" ucap Castor tegas sambil niupin kuteknya. Bukannya kering tapi warnanya ilang semua *_too much power*_ sabar ya nak.

XXX

Inilah persiapan para finalis kita...

Frau:

Balik ke rumah, nyari kolor terbaik yang bisa menggoda hati Teito, pake lingeire plastik yang transparan saking miskinnya. Kolornya: di bagian pantat ada bordiran burupya yang lagi nganga, kalo di depannya bordiran nama 'Teito chuyungkz ma'lope'. Alay ya? Alay banget ya? Iya dong~

Abis pake baju *plastik* terus dia masuk kedalem kerdus besar yang berwarna ungu ngejreng berlope-lope merah dangdut. Diatas kerdus itu udah ada pita gedeeeee banget, terus diiket. Abis itu dia ngangkat kerdus yang uda ditempelin pake lem besi dibadannya dan lari balik kesekolah.

Buat apa?

'lumayan, Teito pasti suka _surprise_. Gue pasti balakan jadi kado terbaik buat dia!'

Oke, dia sinting

(p.s. Frau FC, jangan marah. Biasanya yang tersiksa itu selalu dapet happy ending.)

Hakuren:

"jadi, kalau saya melakukan ini, Teito akan berpaling pada saya?" tanyanya antusias sambil membaca majalah. Jubah buat nyalon uda nyantol dibadannya, sementara Lance megang blowan rambut, hairspray, pita Jepang, satu sisir blow, satu sisir garpu, satu sisir biasa dan satu sisir pisang. Bingung gimana dia pegangnya? Sama. Author juga bingung.

"ya,ya,ya! Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi! Tidak ada kemungkinan yang tidak bisa tidak akan tidak terjadi selama tidak ada yang tidak menghalangi dan tidak menzolimi, kemungkinan itu bisa akan terjadi!"

Nah lo, pusing kan?

Hakuren juga pusing. Jadi dia berserah sama Lance ajah. Lagi juga kan dia pake shampoo yang bikin lemes rambut. Jadi ntar kalo Lance merubah rambutnya jadi batu-bata disirem tuh sampo tiga liter juga lurus lagi.

"oke, _finish._ _I'll make last decoration..._" ucap Lance lebay nan alay sambil ngambil pita Jepang dan ngiketik kekepala Hakuren kek pochong.

"oke, _arigato _Lance-_senpai_!" ucap Hakuren senang sambil menurunkan majalahnya. Dan..

OMG, BUNGA-BUNGA LABRADOR LANGSUNG MEKAR SEMUA!

Soalnya rambut Hakuren nyentrik sih, bikin itu bunga-bunga kaget gitu. Bayangin aja, tuh rambut uda kek kebon bunga. Uda di kriwil-kriwilin, dicepol-cepolin, di pita-pitain, pake bunga merah gede lagi. Wuishh... ampe _envy _ tuh bunga-bunganya Lab.

Satu kata buat lo Hakuren ; ALAY.

Ouka:

Ouka mondar-mandir dengan cemas sambil menggelar semua bajunya di _red carpet_. Dia bingung gimana supaya si Teito bakalan milih dia dalem Take Me Out malem ini #author mulai konslet.

Akhirnya, karena galau berkepanjangan yang gak bisa di tuntaskan, dia memilih memakai _mermaid dress_ yang panjang berwarna putih, rambutnya dikepang tempel (maksudnya dikepang dulu satu, terus ditempel pake selotip) dan disisahin dikit di deket poni (dikit= sehelai). Gak lupa dong, dia pake korset supaya keliatan kurus. Pake jubah juga biar agak gothic kek vampir (sebenernya dia itu putri duyung ato vampir ya?)

Uda selesai semua, dia kemudian gece kesekolah dengan cara: ngesot. Dia benar-benar menghayati perannya dengan kostum kali ini.

Kan '_Mermaid Dress_'.

Putri duyung= gak punya kaki.

Buat Ouka, author cuma pengen ngomong: _ganbatte yo_! Gua ga minta lu ngesot soalnya. Lu nya aja yang pleho(bego) mau aja disuruh ngesot. Ckck.

XXX

Ketiga finalis sampai disekolah dan membuat satu sekolah langsung memutih semua gara-gara kesirem So Klin (ralat). Gara-gara ngeliat penampilan mereka yang aneh bin ajaib bin mujarab bin titan dan lain-lain.

"emang gua keseksian ya sampe pada nganga ngeliatin gue?" tanya Frau sambil sengaja nurun-nurunij lingiere-nya. Sedangkan Ouka yang masih ngesot malah sengaja narik lengiere-nya Frau biar bolong.

Tapi dia pake alarm.

'NGINGUNGINGUNGINGUNGINGUNGINGUNGINGUNGINGUNGINGGG G~'

Dan langsung satu sekolah ber- Harlem Shake tanpa dikomando. Padahal mereka bertiga ga ngapa-ngapain. Ayanami aja ampe Harlem Shake, padahal dia lagi nyetor di w.c.

Mereka mendatangi kelas Teito. Disana, Teito lagi mandangin HP-nya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, terus dia cium tuh HP.

"wwhoooott?! Ngapain dia ciumin HP coba?!" ucap Frau bingung sambil ngintip-ngintip. Teito sama sekali gak sadar kalo dia tuh diliatin, bahkan diintipin Mikage dari belakang.

Tapi berhubung Mikage jadi lembing, luas penampangnya jadi lebih kecil, itu berdampak pada massa benda. Jadi, pas ada angin dari kipas yang tiba-tiba jadi nyolot, dia terbang lagi.

'KRIIINGGG'

Bel tanda sekolah usai bunyi tuh.

"yak, kalian gagal menjalankan misi!" ucap Castor yang tiba-tiba dateng dari belakang bareng Labrador. Ketiganya jawdropped, kemudian mereka langsung ditarik sama dua sejoli itu buat menjauh dari pintu kelas.

Teito berjalan keluar kelasnya dengan ceria, kemudian dia berlari ke 'tempat janjiannya' dengan si DOI. *ooww, coo cwiiit*. Melihat Teito beraksi, Frau, Castor, Labrador, Hakuren dan Ouka langsung beraksi. Mereka langsung lari dengan kecepatan secepat Kamen Rider Kiva, untuk ngebuntutin si Teito dan poin plus: masih pake kostum masing-masing.

XXX

Digedung olahraga belakang sekolah...

Teito keliatan celinggukan nyariin DOI nya, sambil sorong kekiri sorong kekanan, dia mondar-mandir nungguin si DOI harap-harap cemas apakah dia berhasil menjalankan persalinan, *plakk*

Maaf, typo. Yeah.

Frau dan yang lain ngumpet dibelakang sebuah pohon gede sambil mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing untuk bikin Teito putus sama DOI nya. Mereka emang tega banget. Tega.

1 jam... 2 jam... 3 jam... 24 jam...

DOI nya gak dateng juga, tapi Teito tetap nungguin dia dengan setia. Duh baik banget yah dia.

Akhirnya karena gak tahan, Ouka keluar.

"TEITO-KUN!"

Gadis berambut pink itu berteriak keras dan menghampiri Teito, diikuti dengan kedua orang saingannya; Hakuren yang keritingannya masih awet dan Frau yang udah masuk angin gara-gara pake baju tipis.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Teito langsung cerah. Dia tersenyum lebar *senyum langka* kemudian berlari kearah mereka bertiga.

"AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA!" ucapnya ceria sambil berlari.

Sontak, tiga saingan itu langsung rebutan tempat V.I.P paling depan supaya dipeluk Teito. Rebutan, rebutan, rebutan! Mereka sampe lupa untuk benerin dandanan mereka yang ala anak MOS itu.

Teito ngelewatin mereka dan meluk sosok mulus si DOI tanpa peduli dengan ketiga orang yang rebutan itu.

Doinya bukan Frau,

Bukan Hakuren,

Bukan Ouka.

Bukan Mikage juga.

Jangan pikir DOI nya Burupya ato Ayanami.

Perhatikan surat cintanya baik-baik.

_Review:_

'_...4q0eh t3rp350n4 m3l1h4t __**k39al4kan5z**__, k3c4nt1k4n m03h, Ko3l1t pUt13hmOo... 4qo3h 54n94thl4h5z t3rp3h5h0n4hh..'__ TRANSLATE : 'aku terpesona melihat __**kegalakan**__ , kecantikanmu, __**kulit putihmu**__.. aku sangatlah terpesona ,'_

"TEITO-KUN~ BROWN!"

"CONY!"

Teito berpekulan dengan makhluk abstrud warna putih, alias maskot kelinci dari LINE. Gak disangka ternyata Teito itu maniak kelinci ya.

Frau+Ouka+Hakuren+Castor+Labrador = cengok.

"AKU SAKIT HATI!"

Teriak Hakuren sambil berlari pulang kerumah dan showeran, secara dia orang kaya tapi ngegalau dikamar mandi pake shower. Hakuren, sabar ya...

"AKU GA BISA TERIMA INI! TEITO-KUN, _HIDOI_!"

Teriak Ouka, kemudian dia juga lari pulang, ke kamar mandi dan gayungan karena dia gak punya shower. Dia gak nyemplung di bathup karena ga punya bathub, jadi dia nyemplung aja di bak mandi yang biasa dipake emaknya buat nyikat w.c.

Frau diam...

"GILA LU SEMUA, TERLALU ELITE! GUA BENCI LO SEMUA GAK SETIA KAWAN SAMA GUA!"

Dia teriak gitu, kemudian lari.

Karena dia gak punya bathub,

Belom pasang shower

Dan selama ini numpang mandi di rumah tetangga,

Dia bukan pulang kerumah, tapi lari ke empang terdekat, terus nyebur.

Nah, inilah Happy End yang Author janjikan! Kenapa? Soalnya kan empang luas tuh, terus selama ini Frau ga punya bethub, author kasih yang lebih. Empang. Lebih gede, lebih luas, lebih irit.

Bisa buat budidaya ikan lagi.

Makanya, kita harus lestarikan budaya empang diIndonesia biar Frau bisa buka usaha di negri ini! *lho? kok jadi ngawur ya?*

Okelah, karena author capek dan para chara capek juga dikerjain author, uda dulu deh ya.. _jaa ne!_ Jangan lupa, budayain empang buat Frau!

~THE END~

**A/N:**

**(Lirik keatas; digebukin reader)**

**Mi-minna-san! A-ampuni saya! ini Cuma buat becandaan doang! Maaf kalo yang charanya Chii bikin jadi kek semacam pleho dan lain sebagainya, ini murni buat becanda!**

**Oh ya, maaf kalo garing juga : ( *masih belom PD* **

**Afterall, makasih buat yang uda read story abstrud ini, terus**

**Kalo bisa komen ya, biar chii tau chii salah dimana, kurang dimana *karena saya newbie labil* reviewnya kalo agak pedes juga chii usahain terima dengan lapang dada, asalkan bisa membangun *ngiapin mental dulu* **

**Soalnya ini fic murni tiba-tiba nongol dikepala waktu chii nonton iklan LINE. Terus chii bilang ke JD kalo chii suka iklan itu, dia bilang jadiin FF aja, yauda chii jadiin FF beneran.**

**Makanya, kalo agak aneh/garing/ jelek maaf, dan tolong bantuannya : )**

**Oke, sekian dari chii. **

**-summer chii**


End file.
